


The Choice

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Finn and the Moms of Power, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Catra and Adora have Finn in their lives and love them. Now they're offering them a choice.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora and Catra sat at the table in their kitchen with Finn as they all finished up dinner. It’d been about five years since Finn had come to live with them and Adora thought about what a night and day difference the Finn now was from the Finn then. What had been a cagey kid who wouldn’t even come out of their room and had a hard time speaking to people was becoming an energetic and outgoing person. It’d been a long road, with lots of help from friends, but Adora knew that her and Catra had been happy to walk it with them.

“And then they told us about the First Princess Alliance and what happened then,” Finn said as they talked about the lessons from that day. 

“If you ever want to know more about that, we can take you to see Aunt Angie,” Adora said. “She was part of the First Alliance.” 

Finn shrugged. They’d heard about that and had heard about She-Ra and they kind of knew that Adora was She-Ra but to them, it didn’t really mean anything. Adora was just Adora to them just like Catra had supposedly been bad back before they’d been born but again, Catra was just Catra. The two took care of them and nagged them about chores a little and played games and took them on great trips. They loved them. Then Finn noticed that the two were looking at them a bit seriously.

“What?” Finn said a bit baffled.

Catra flicked her tail a little as she looked at Adora and then at Finn and said, “Nothing is wrong but we want to talk to you about something serious. You think you can handle it right now?”

Finn nodded slowly as their ears twitched a bit. 

“OK, so we love having you here and I know we talk about that we’re a family. Do you know what adoption is?” Catra said. 

Finn had heard of it before but wondered why they were bringing this up. They’d heard one of their friends talking about how their uncles had adopted a baby instead of using a magic ceremony.

“Kind of, yeah,” Finn said.

Adora said, “Would it help if we told you a little about it?”

Finn shrugged and nodded.

Adora said, “You’re always going to have a place with us no matter what but adoption makes it official. It’s like when Catra and I got married. We decided to stop being informal about our relationship and make a public announcement about it. We had a party and a ceremony and when it was done, we were officially married. Adoption means that we make our informal family official.”

Finn nodded a little. They’d seen the pictures in the scrapbook of Catra and Adora’s wedding and had heard guests at parties talking about it occasionally. Catra and Adora waited for a moment before they went on.

“That’s what we want to do. We want to have a big party and a ceremony and officially make you our child,” Adora said.

Catra jumped in and said, “If you decide that you don’t want to, that’s fine. Like we said, you will ALWAYS have a place here with us. No matter if you decide to do this or not.”

Finn frowned a little and said, “I have a choice?”

Catra nodded and said, “You always have a choice.”

Finn thought and their tail swished a little and said, “Do I have to tell you now?”

They both shook their heads and said no in unison. The two did that without even thinking sometimes, answer something together, and normally Finn thought it was funny but right now they didn’t really notice.

“I’m going to go to my room,” Finn said as they stood up and took their dishes to the sink and left.

Adora sighed a little and said, “I’m scared we freaked them out.”

Catra looked towards where Finn had disappeared and thoughtfully said, “No, I don’t think so. Let it drop. We don’t bring it up again for now, OK?”

Adora took Catra’s hand and gripped it and nodded a little. For the next two days they didn’t see much of Finn. They left for classes early and stayed with friends for dinner and when they were home, they stayed in their room. Catra seemed to take it in stride but Adora was a bundle of nerves.

Then one evening Catra and Adora were sitting around the living room. Adora was reading a book that Bow’s dads had loaned to her about the First One’s and she was amusing herself writing down corrections in the grammar from the translations. Catra was sketching Melog stretched out in the corner. Finn walked into the room and stood straight and waited for the two to look up.

“If I do it, can I call you Mom?” Finn said looking at Catra and Adora.

Adora nodded with a big smile and tears forming in her eyes as Catra grinned and said, “You can call us anything you want.”

“Then I’ll do it. When’s the party?” Finn said as the two jumped up and swept Finn up in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This one was something I kind of felt to move as I was writing my headcanon about Finn being adopted and I decided I needed to write it up.


End file.
